


Gravity

by Soffya



Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, SasuSaku Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke saw a shadow flew above his head. He looked up and saw a student on an uncontrollable broom. The student fell on the ground. Sasuke ran. In the distance, he saw pink hair and a dress in the colors of Ravenclaws. It was Sakura Haruno.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: Sasusaku Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811101
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> My Sasusaku Month contribution for the prompt : Gravity.
> 
> I’m sorry for the mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. I hope you like it.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto _belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke was heading for the lake, a potion book under his arm. He needed calm and he could not concentrate with all the noise Kiba and Naruto made. He had to revise for the next class and he knew that at this hour no one would be at the lake. Itachi was the new Potions Master and even if he was his brother, he did not do favouritism and he was not less harsh with him. During the past summer, the Uchiha family had known tensions. Their father had been furious to knew that his eldest son had accepted a teaching position at Hogwarts instead of wanting to run the family business. The Uchihas was one of the most influential families in the wizarding world and it was inconceivable that one of its members would take another path. Despite the arguments between Itachi and Fugaku, Sasuke was not worried. He knew his father would see reason when he would see that his son was much happier. As for Itachi, he would probably end up becoming director of Hogwarts, or Minister of Magic.

Suddenly he saw a shadow flew above his head. He looked up and saw a student on an uncontrollable broom. The student fell on the ground. Sasuke ran. In the distance, he saw pink hair and a dress in the colors of Ravenclaws. It was Sakura Haruno. She was on the ground, her broom several feet away from her. She winced while massaging her arm. Sasuke did not really know her. He knew that she was a Muggle-born, that she and Naruto were friends and that when they were in first year, she was one of his fangirls who followed him everywhere. They had been paired up a few times during the potions class, but he had never tried to start a conversation with her.

‘Is everything alright ?’ He asked.

Sakura opened her eyes wide when she saw that he was speaking to her. She blushed, embarrassed that he had seen her falling.

‘It’s okay. Nothing that magic can cure.’

She pointed her wand at her arm and whispered a spell. Her arm healed instantly. Sasuke was impressed. He had heard Itachi say that at the end of their seventh year, Sakura would study with Tsunade Senju, the greatest Medic in the wizarding world. No wonder Sakura was Itachi’s favorite student, Sasuke thought.

‘What you were trying to do ?’  
‘I was trying to learn how to fly.’

Sakura spoke so softly that Sasuke had to move closer to understand what she was saying. She blushed more and more and looked away.

‘You can’t fly !’ He said stunned.  
‘It’s the only subject I don’t manage to do. This is my last year and I wanted to fly a few meters without falling. But every time I am on a broom, I fall because of the gravity.’

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but stifled himself. It was the first time that someone had accused the gravity from falling of their broom.

‘Did you ask someone to help you ?’  
‘Naruto is in the Quidditch team and he wanted to teach me. But we ended up arguing, I got angry and I hit him.’

Sasuke thought about the black eye Naruto had a few days ago. He had refused to say what had happened. Sasuke headed for the broom and picked it up.

‘Do you want me to help you ? I may not be part of the Quidditch team, but I’ve been flying since forever.’

He looked away, not daring to meet Sakura’s gaze. He did not know why he offered to help her. It was not like him. But right now, something was attracting him to her. Kind of like a broom that was drawn to the ground because of the gravity.

‘You don’t have to help me. I don’t want to disturb you.’  
‘You don’t.’

Sakura smiled and nodded. Sasuke blushed. He had never seen such a beautiful smile. It was the first time he had felt that kind of thing. They spent the rest of the afternoon together. Then they met the next day and the day after. Sasuke could not help thanking the gravity.

_The end ___


End file.
